Q-Rex Drill
The Q-Rex Drill is the personal Zord of Orion, the Super Megaforce Silver Ranger. It can transform into three separate forms: the Q-Rex Drill, the Q-Rex Dinozord, and the Q-Rex Megazord. It is based on the Quantasaurus Rex piloted by Quantum Ranger Eric Myers in Power Rangers Time Force. Q-Rex's cockpit is the standard Super Megaforce console seen in the Legendary Megazord, but altered to accommodate Super Megaforce Silver's anchor motif along with two steering wheels and three Ranger Key holes for each corresponding arm and transformation. Overview When Orion unlocked the powers of the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, Quantum Ranger, and Dino Thunder White Ranger Keys with the support of Gosei, he is able to call upon the Q-Rex Drill from the future. It's equipped with two helms and three Ranger Key holes. He summons the Q-Rex Drill with the Silver Legendary Morpher with the Quantum Ranger Key inside it by pressing 0-0-0 then Call. Drill Mode is equipped with Drill Blasters and the drill which he can use to ram into enemies. After Orion left the Earth, the Zord itself was left in the possession of the other Rangers. Here the Zord can be remotely controlled or auto-piloted by Noah Carver, the Blue Super Megaforce Ranger. Appearances: Super Megaforce Episodes 8, 9, 12-15, 18 History The Q-Rex Drill was a Zord created some time in the future and was based on the original Quantasaurus Rex used by Eric Myers. After Orion took the mantle of Silver Super Megaforce Ranger, he takes control of the Q-Rex Drill and uses it to assist the Super Megaforce Rangers in combat. After Orion departs from Earth, the Q-Rex is left in the possession of the Super Megaforce Rangers, where Noah remotely auto-piloted the Zord while boarding the Legendary Megazord in a battle against a fleet of the Armada's battleships. While the Megazords and the Legendary Zords initially emerge victorious, another larger fleet appears and takes down all the Legendary Zords, destroying or heavily damaging all of them in the process. The Q-Rex's fate is unknown. Q-Rex Dinozord By placing the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key in the center key hole, the Q-Rex Drill transforms into its Dino Mode also known as the Q-Rex Dinozord. With it, it can fire its Q-Rex Laser from its mouth and use its Drill Blazer tail to bore into enemies. Appearances: Super Megaforce Episodes 8, 9, 19 Q-Rex Megazord The Q-Rex Megazord is the Q-Rex Drill's last and final transformation. By placing the Dino Thunder White Ranger Key in the central key hole, the Dinozord transforms into a Megazord mode with the drill becoming its right arm and the dino head becoming its left arm. The drill has the most versatility in this mode as it has three modes: the standard Drill Mode used in all the other modes for attacking enemies, a Trident Mode where the drill spreads apart to form a trident weapon and use its Trident Fist attack, and a Shield Mode where it spreads apart into a rotating propeller to block attacks. Its left arm can be covered by the dinosaur head and increase its punching power. By placing the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key, the Quantum Ranger Key, and the Dino Thunder White Ranger Key into each respective Key Hole, the Megazord can perform it's Final Strike, the Triple Drill Attack, spawning duplicates of its previous two forms and combining their drills into one massive drill attack. While in this mode, the Q-Rex Megazord's arms can be switched with the Legendary Megazord's arms for additional combinations. Right Arm Q-Rex Drill close.PNG Q Rex Drill Open.PNG Left Arm Q-Rex Megazord Left Arm fist.PNG Q Rex Megazord left.PNG Finishers KSG-GoZyuJin_Trident.png|Trident Mode Triple_Drills_of_Doom.jpg|Triple Drill Attack Appearances: Super Megaforce Episodes 8-10, 12-15, 18, 19 Legendary Q-Rex Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Dino Rangers with all of the Dino Thunder Keys, the Legendary Megazord exchanges arms with the Q-Rex Megazord to become the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord. In this form, Super Megaforce Silver's cockpit is teleported to the Legendary Megazord, appearing in front of Super Megaforce Red's console. The formation is similar to the auxiliary combinations used by the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Legendary Q-Rex Megazord's finishing attacks are the Super Mega Drill in the way the Thundersaurus used to unleash its finisher, and the Q-Rex Transwarp Attack, where the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord first slashes the opponent with the drill arm and then bites them with the Rex head arm. GoJyu-GokaiOh.PNG|Cockpit Appearances: Super Megaforce Episodes 12, 15 Additional Formations *The Q-Rex Megazord can combine with the Legendary Megazord and the Turbo Falcon Zord to create a new Megazord, the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. *During it's final battle with the Armada, the Q-Rex Drill employed the Mega Winger for flight. Notes *The Q-Rex's three modes resemble certain other Zords based on what key is used to go into each mode. **The Q-Rex Drill resembles the Time Force Megazord's Jet Mode from Time Force. **The Q-Rex Dinozord resembles the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Dragonzord from the first set of Mighty Morphin' Zords. **The Q-Rex Megazord resembles the Thundersaurus Megazord from Dino Thunder. *The toys for the Q-Rex Drill claim that Orion inherited the Quantasaurus Rex from Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. "Silver Lining" also seems to play it up that it was the same Quantasaurus Rex, but modified for Orion's use. **Despite being an upgraded version of the original Q-Rex, the Dinozord Mode ironically uses an archaic depiction of theropod dinosaurs, by having it walk upright and drag its tail on the ground, compared to the original Q-Rex, which uses a more modern depiction, as it leans forward and holds its tail in the air. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 8: Silver Lining, Part 2 **Episode 9: Power of Six **Episode 10: The Perfect Storm **Episode 12: United as One **Episode 13: The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer **Episode 14: In the Driver's Seat **Episode 15: All Hail Prince Vekar **Episode 18: Emperor Mavro **''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' ***Episode 19: The Wrath See Also Category:Zords (Super Megaforce) Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Tyrannosaurus Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Silver Ranger Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords